


No Secrets

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU Oliver makes a choice to have a relationship with no secrets.<br/>-<br/>Author’s note: Cover art by EDDART</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover




	2. Cover

**Title: No Secrets**  
 **Author:** [ **sidhe_faerie** ](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, Laurel/Oliver, Roy/Thea, John Diggle Detective Lance, Moira Queen/Walter Steel  
 **Rating: NC-17/MA**  
 **Summary:** Oliver makes a choice to have a relationship with no secrets.   
**Word Count:** 6014 total  
 **Author’s note:** Cover art by EDDART

 

No Secrets

  
Remarkable Felicity

Felicity bandaged a shallow knife wound on Oliver’s arm. “What are you going to tell them when they ask how you got this one?”

“I will say I was mugged. We are in ‘The Glades’.” Oliver said.

“That is why they let you keep your wallet and the expensive watch you are always wearing.” Felicity snuck a glance at Oliver’s face.

“Then what should I say?” Oliver looked at her expectantly.

“The bartender was cutting garnishes and he ran into you with the knife.” Felicity said.

“You are so much better at this cover story thing than I ever imagined.” Oliver smiled and pulled her closer.

“Oliver, what if Dig walks in?” Felicity looked nervously at the door.

“Then we let him watch.” Oliver teased. 

Felicity swatted him on the arm and he winced. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

Oliver stood up and lifted her up so she is sitting in the table. He leaned over and kissed her softly at first then more passionately. His hand slipped up her skirt and found the top of her panties.

“What the hell is going on here?” Diggle said from the across the room.

Oliver pulled his head back slowly but didn’t move his hand. “We were about to have sex. Would you like to watch?”

“Oh God.” Felicity says under her breath. She was completely mortified.

“No thanks. You two can get your freak on later. We have a lead on one of the names in the book.” Diggle said as he walked towards the screens. He put a thumb drive on the table next to one of the keyboards. “Here’s is the intel I just received from one of my old army buddies.”

Oliver whispered “Sorry” in Felicity’s ear and pulled his hand from under her skirt. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and helped down off the table.

Diggle looked at them curiously. “How long have the two of you been ….”

“Having sex? Not your business Dig.” Oliver said as he leaned over Felicity’s shoulder as she pulled up the information.

“Right, I don’t want to know. I guess I won’t be eating lunch on that table anymore.” Diggle smirked.

“Oh God.” Felicity said. “Will the two of you stop the locker room talk? I’m right here.”

“Let’s just see what we have.” Oliver grinned.

They looked at the intel and made a plan. Oliver went out to confront the man from the list.

 

 

Several hours later, Felicity felt someone sit on her bed. She jumped and was about to scream when she realized it was Oliver.

The curtain of her bedroom window was blowing in the night breeze.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” Oliver said.

“You could have just knocked on the door.” Felicity said. She squinted at him in the dim light. “You’re naked.”

“You’re not. What is that? It’s a ‘Hello Kitty’ night shirt.” Oliver laughed. “Thea had one of those when she was a kid.”

“It’s my favorite. It’s extra soft.”  Felicity tilted her head and glared at him. She reached down and pulled it off. “Better?”

“That’s good but there is just one more thing that would make it even better.” He reached over and pulled her lace panties off and swung them around before throwing them on the floor.

“That was classy.” Felicity smirked at him.

Oliver laughed and leaned over to kiss her. She stopped him when she saw the fresh bruise on his cheek.

“What happened?” Felicity’s fingers ghosted over the bruise being careful not to hurt him.

“I had a rough night.” Oliver pulled her hand away and moved closer.

“Oliver…..” Felicity started before he kissed her.

Oliver kissed her softly at first. Felicity parted her lips and he deepened the kiss. Their tongues touched they tasted each other’s passion.

Felicity moaned and pulled him down on her. Oliver started lightly kissing her neck. She grabbed his hair and brought his lips to hers. His hands caressed her naked body as he kissed her.

Oliver moved down to her collar bone and kissed in small light motions. He moved on to between her breasts as he fondled them rubbing his thumb on her taut nipples. Felicity’s breath had become more of a series of sighs from the pleasure she was experiencing.  

He moved down her abdomen and stopped his descent only long enough to flick his tongue into her belly button. She giggled in response.

He slid his hands down her body and grabbed her thighs. He separated them and nipped at the tender flesh between them making her gasp and moan.

Oliver slid two fingers inside her already wet vagina. He moved them in and out as he licked and sucked at her clit until she was writhing under him.

When Oliver finally stopped and positioned himself between her thighs she was panting. He entered her in a swift motion making her moan. He continued to use his thumb to stimulate her clit as he moved in and out in deep slow controlled thrusts

“Ah … Oliver ….. Please!” Felicity cried out. She wanted more and now.  

He chuckled and grabbed her hips as he got up on his knees. His thrusts became faster and harder. Felicity came with a moan. He followed a moment later.

He smiled as he lay on his back beside her and looked at her.

Felicity gave him a looked of complete amazement. She moved on her side against him and started to run her hand over his chest. “That was remarkable.”

“Thank you.” Oliver laughed.

Felicity got up on one elbow and started to kiss his scars.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked.

“I just want to make them feel better. You know ‘kiss a booboo’ thing.” Felicity made a face. “That sounds so silly when I heard it. Sorry.”

“Do they bother you?” Oliver asked.

“No. They are a part of you. They made you the man I know. Each one has a story and one day I hope you will share them with me.” Felicity answered

“Even if they are ugly and brutal stories?” Oliver whispered.

She gave him a serious look. “Yes. They are scars. Scars don’t get there any other way.”

Oliver kissed her softly. He couldn’t believe she actually said that.

Felicity kissed him again and slid her hand down to his groin. She took hold of his shaft and started to move her hand up and down along it length. She smiled against his lips as she felt it harden.   
Felicity straddled him and Oliver grinned at her.

“You want more?” Oliver chuckled.

Felicity nodded as she guided his hard penis inside her and started to rock slowly. She moaned and arched her back as started to move up and down more quickly.

He grabbed her hips and thrust into her matching her rhythm.  Felicity gasped with each thrust at first then started to moan.

Oliver felt the walls of her vagina tighten as she reached orgasm and he thrust hard inside her as he came hard. 

Felicity collapsed on his chest panting. She looked up at him and smiled before she rolled over on her back.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity and held her tight. He nestled his head against her collar bone. “I’m not ready to leave just yet.”

“After all that you can move in.” Felicity said. She realized what she said and made a face. “I mean I would like it if you would stay a little longer.”

Oliver chuckled and kissed her shoulder. “Thank you.”

Oliver’s phone vibrated on the night table. Felicity picked it up and showed it to him.

“It’s Laurel.” There was a hint of sadness in Felicity’s voice.

Oliver took the phone and sent the call to voice mail before turning it off. He dropped it on the floor

“You should be with her, not me.” Felicity said. “You love her.”

“Not as much as I should.” Oliver admitted. “With you, I have no secrets, nothing to hide. You know me. You know who I really am. With her, I am all secrets and I lie to her about everything including who I really am.”

“If you talked to her, she may understand why you do what you do.” Felicity said. “I’m not saying I don’t want to be with you because I really do but I want you to be happy.”

“I can’t tell her. She thinks that I am a murderer and a monster.” Oliver raised his head and looked at her. “Is that what you think of me?”

“No. You know I don’t.” Felicity sighed. “What are you going to do about it? Do we keep on like this or do you make a choice?”

“I don’t know.” Oliver said honestly. He snuggled back against her and held her tight. “Right now I’m going to get some sleep.”    

Felicity stroked his hair until he fell asleep. She drifted off a little while later.

In the morning when the alarm went off, she was alone but on the pillow was a note. It had an arrow drawn with a heart for its tip. With the words ‘Thank you.” 


	3. Lovely Laurel

**Lovely Laurel**

Laurel walked into Verdant just before noon and found Felicity at the bar with Diggle. They were having coffee and waiting for Oliver to show up. They knew they would be working late tonight. They usually did on Saturday nights.

“Where is Oliver?” Laurel asked Diggle after a confused glance at Felicity.

“He isn’t here yet. He wanted me to meet him here.” Diggle said.

“I thought you were his body guard. Shouldn’t you be with him?” Laurel said.

“I am but only when he isn’t slipping off on me.” Diggle chuckled.

“I’m sorry but aren’t you the girl who set up Oliver’s internet connection? Is he having a problem again?” Laurel asked Felicity.

“Rats chewed through the wires so I have to redo some of it.” Felicity looked at Diggle to back her up.

Diggle looked amused as he took another drink of coffee.

“Shouldn’t you be doing that instead of drinking coffee?” Laurel asked.

“Mr. Queen has to unlock the office.” Felicity said.

Oliver chose that moment to walk in. “Good morning.”

“It’s afternoon, Oliver.” Laurel corrected him. “Why didn’t you answer your phone? I called you three times last night and once this morning.”

“I can’t find it. I think I must have dropped it somewhere.” Oliver said with a twinkle in his eye.

Felicity choked on her coffee. She knew where he had dropped it and when.

Oliver gave Felicity an amused look.

“We have lunch reservations. We don’t want to be late.” Laurel said.

“You need to unlock the office for me, Mr. Queen, so I can replace those wires the rats chewed through. You know for your internet.” Felicity stood up.

Oliver nodded. “Yes, I remember. It will take just a moment, Laurel.” He walked up the stairs to the office with Felicity trailing behind. They got to the office and he unlocked the door. They went in.   

“I have your phone.” Felicity pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. “She sounds mad. You better go.”

“Thanks.” Oliver smiled. “Rats?”

“I had to think of something.” Felicity smiled.

Oliver laughed and left her there. He came down the stairs and held up his phone. "It was on my desk."

“Do you want me to come with you, Mr. Queen.” Diggle stood up.

“No, I think I will be all right.” Oliver said. He turned to Laurel and said. “Let’s go. We don’t want to be late.”

Oliver and Laurel left for their lunch date.

Felicity waited until she thought the coast was clear and came back down stairs. Diggle was waiting for her.

“How do you two do that?” Diggle said as they went to the basement door.  He opened it and they went down the stairs.

“Do what?” Felicity asked trying to play blonde.

“Pretend nothing is going on in front of her.” Diggle clarified.

Felicity shrugged as she sat in front of the screens. “I’m not the one who has to be in front of her. Oliver does. I’m just the IT girl to her.”

“What are you to Oliver? Just a booty call?” Diggle asked.

“I don’t know.” Felicity said. “Oliver doesn’t know either. It’s complicated.”

“Sure is and it’s gonna get more complicated when she finds out.” Diggle said. “There is gonna be fallout.”

“Let’s just see if we can get anything for Oliver. He will want to go out tonight and be all grrr.” Felicity said as she started to log on.

“You are avoiding it and you’re letting him avoid it to.” Diggle said. “He has to make a choice.”

“I know.” Felicity said.

 

Oliver and Laurel got to the restaurant barely in time for their reservation.  They had a quiet lunch and then went back to her apartment.

“Are you still angry with me because I didn’t answer my phone?” Oliver said. “We barely talked at lunch.”

“It bothers me when you don’t answer my calls. Tommy used to do that.” Laurel said.

“I’m not Tommy.” Oliver said. “I apologize again but I left my phone in my office.”

“We shouldn’t fight. I’m sorry too.” Laurel said as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled him down and kissed him.

He didn’t resist even though he was still upset that she had compared him to Tommy.

Laurel pulled his hand to sit with her on the sofa. He let her. She got up on his lap and kissed him as she started to unbutton his shirt. She got it all the way open and went to run her hand on his bare chest but pulled away suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked.

“Why do you keep those scars?” Laurel asked. “You should have them removed.”

“Do they bother you?” Oliver looked at her with a serious face.

“Yes but I’m surprised that they don’t bother you. I would think that you would want to forget what happened on the island and move on.” Laurel said.

“You think that if I don’t have scars that I will just forget the island and everything that happened there?” Oliver was surprised. “It’s not that easy. Having my scars removed won’t remove my memories.”

“Ollie, you are home now. You have been home for a while. It’s time to let it go.” Laurel said.

“Thank you, Dr. Lance, for that brilliant diagnosis.” Oliver set his jaw. He was angry. “I need to get back to the club. I have work to do.”

“Sure.” Laurel got off his lap. “Ollie, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Thank you for lunch, Laurel.” Oliver said as he stood up and buttoned his shirt. He quickly walked to the door and left.

Laurel stared after him. She didn’t understand why he was so angry. She assumed that he was still sensitive about his experiences on the island. She thought she had better not try to talk to him about it for a while.

 

Oliver walked into the basement of Verdant still angry from Laurel had said.

“Hey, are you ok?” Diggle asked. “You look like you could kill someone.”

“We have someone for you.” Felicity said then realized what that sounded like. “Not really to kill but maybe just threaten a little.”

Oliver took a deep breath and went over to look at the screen.

“You missed a button.” Felicity said as she looked at his shirt. She didn’t let her mind go to what that meant.

“Why does everyone want me to just forget everything that happened to me on that island? Why is that so important to everyone?” Oliver asked suddenly.

“I don’t know. It’s not like you can. Unless maybe you got amnesia or something.” Felicity said.

“How is it that you understand that and my family and people I have been close to all my life don’t?” Oliver looked at Felicity.

“I don’t know.” Felicity realized he was talking about Laurel. “What did she say?”

“She said I should have my scars removed so that I can move on.” Oliver said. “So that I can forget it ever happened.”

Diggle frowned. “It’s the same with soldiers that come home after a tour of duty. We are changed by it and they think we can just go back to the person that left. It sounds like that island was like your tour of duty.”   

“We didn’t know the person you were before, at least I didn’t know you personally.” Felicity said. “That makes it easier for us to accept you the way you are now.”

Oliver looked at them both. He felt like he needed to scream.

“Oliver, if you don’t think you can go out tonight then don’t. If you feel you are too tired or too angry then maybe you shouldn’t go. We can work on finding information for more names from the book instead.” Felicity said.

“I just need to work off some of this and I will be fine.” Oliver said as he took off his jacket and shirt and picked up the climbing pole and went over and put it in the notches.

Felicity turned back to the computer and sighed.

Diggle watched Oliver climb for a minute then leaned over felicity’s shoulder.

“That was some lunch.” Diggle whispered.

“What is her problem anyway?” Felicity shook her head. “I don’t get it.”

“Do they bother you? His scars?” Diggle looked at her.

“No. Only the new ones.” Felicity said. She started going through news feeds to see if anything came up.

“I see.” Diggle nodded.

“What are you two conspiring about over there?” Oliver said from the top set of notches.

“Nothing important.” Diggle said as he turned to look up at Oliver.  

Oliver’s phone rang in his jacket pocket.

“Could someone see who is calling me? I’m kinda busy.” Oliver asked.

Diggle got the phone out of the jacket and looked at it. “It’s Laurel.”

“I’m not available. Turn it off.” Oliver said.

“You keep that up and she is going to get suspicious.” Felicity said.

“That I’m the vigilante or that I have another woman? Because we know both are true.” Oliver said as he came down notch by notch.

“I wouldn’t get her cop father too hot. He may just find out both.” Diggle said.

Oliver reached the floor. “He would be glad if I was out of her life. He hates me.”

“I found something, Oliver.”  Felicity said. "This man is on the list."

“Then let’s get to work.” Oliver said. “Show me what you found.”


	4. Pointed Conversations

**Pointed Conversations**

The next afternoon Oliver knocked on Laurel’s door. She opened the door and blocked the way.

“If you are here to ask forgiveness for ditching my calls again, you can forget it.” Laurel said as she glared at him. “What was so important at the club that you had to leave like that yesterday? Sometimes I don’t think I know you at all.”

“May I come in or do you want to continue to yell at me in the hallway so your neighbors can hear.” Oliver said.

“Come in.” Laurel said with a huff.

Oliver followed her inside and shut the door.

Laurel walked over to the sofa and picked up the remote to the TV. The news anchor was giving a report on the vigilante.

“Do you believe this guy? He is at it again.” Laurel said.

“I thought you believed he was helping the city.” Oliver said.

“He is a criminal and a murder. I can’t believe he thinks he is doing good.” Laurel said as she turned off the TV and dropped the remote on the sofa. “If I knew who he was I would turn him in.”

“I thought you said he helped you on a few cases.” Oliver said.

“I have no idea what he did to get the information he gave me. I will never ask him for help again.” Laurel said. “I am an officer of the court and if I allow a criminal to help me that is a crime. I could get disbarred if I was caught.”

Oliver realized in that moment he could never tell her his secrets. He knew what he had to say. He made the choice.

“Laurel, I think that I have changed too much to be with you anymore. I thought I could but I was wrong.” Oliver said.

“Why are you saying this? I have always loved you Ollie.” Laurel said.

“That is just it. Ollie died on the island. I am Oliver now. I am not the same person as when I left. Dig says that soldiers go through the same thing when they come back from war. The island was my war. I wear the scars to prove it.”

“So it’s about the scars.” Laurel sniped.

“No. It’s about me. I’m done trying to be the same guy that you think I am. I just want to be myself.” Oliver said.

“Is there someone else?” Laurel asked.

“Yes.” Oliver admitted. “Yes there is.”

“Then go be happy with her. You always do this. Every time we get close, you cheat on me. I am out of sisters so who is it this time?” Laurel raged at him.

“It doesn’t matter who she is. She doesn’t flinch at my scars. She accepts me for who I am now.” Oliver said. “I need to go.”

“It’s the IT girl, isn’t it? I saw the mooney way she looks at you.” Laurel said. “That little bitch!”

“Hey! Felicity is a sweet person. Right now I think the only bitch in this is you.” Oliver walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Laurel grabbed a pillow off the sofa and threw it at the door. 

Oliver stood for a minute outside the door before walking out to his car. He had to get his emotions in control. Fear, shame and guilt were all having a party in his head. It was one of those wild parties where everyone ends up naked and drunk at the end of the night. He took a deep breath and left.

A short drive later, Oliver was walking into the basement of verdant. He looked around and it was empty. The computer screens were dark as well. It looked like no one had been there since the night before.

“Hello?” Oliver called out. He stripped off his sweater and tee-shirt and started to train. He needed to work of some of the emotions that were swirling in his head.

After about thirty minutes, Diggle came down stairs and watched as Oliver worked out. “Do you need a sparring partner?”

“Love one!” Oliver said as he stopped to pick up a towel. “Are you just getting here?”

“Yeah. I went to church with Carly and my nephew. They go most Sundays but I wanted to go this time. Her mother is sick and I wanted to say some prayers.” Diggle said. 

“You are a good man.” Oliver threw the towel. “I am just a jerk that cheats and breaks women’s hearts making them cry.”

“Laurel or Felicity?” Diggle said as he put on some gloves.

“Laurel.” Oliver said. “I know now that it will never be a good idea to tell her anything. I will always have secrets with her. a relationship will never last when there are so many secrets and not to mention the lies I have to tell.”

They started to use the bamboo sticks. Oliver hit Diggle in the ribs. They took a minute for him to recover.

“Does Felicity know you ended it with Laurel?” Diggle asked.

“Not yet. I thought she would be here. I suppose she is sleeping in. We did have a long night last night.” Oliver said.

“Really?” Diggle said with a grin.

“We took two names off the list, Diggle. That was what I meant.” Oliver said.

“I’m just kidding.” Diggle chuckled.

Diggle and Oliver go at it again with the bamboo sticks until Oliver hits him on the arm.

“I come bearing burgers and milkshakes.” Felicity said as she came down the stairs from the club.

“Good because I was getting beat.” Diggle said.

“When don’t I beat you?” Oliver laughed. “Why are you so late, Felicity? I thought you would be here before either one of us.”

“I overslept then I had a craving for a burger and a milkshake. It was the strangest thing.” Felicity made a face. “I even dreamed of them. All the things in my life and I dream of food.”

Diggle starts to laugh and slaps Oliver on the shoulder. “Sounds like there may need to be a conversation which I don’t want to hear.”

“What?” Oliver looks at Diggle confused.

Diggle glanced over at Felicity to make sure her back was turned. He looked at Oliver with a grin then made a motion over his stomach and pointed at her.

Oliver got the meaning. Oliver shook his head then frowned.

“Excuse me.” Diggle said as he took a burger out of the bag and grabbed a shake. “I am taking this upstairs.”

Oliver and Felicity watched Diggle go upstairs then looked at each other.

“Felicity, are you pregnant?” Oliver asked.

Felicity made a face. “Why would you ask that?”

“Craving food and we haven’t been using …anything.” Oliver looked uncomfortable.

“Oh.” Felicity blushed. “I don’t think so but if I will let you know.”

“I have to tell you something.” Oliver said. “I made my choice and I chose you. I realized that I would never be able to live a life with Laurel without secrets and lies. I will never be happy that way.”

“You chose me because you couldn’t have her or because you wanted me more?” Felicity said as she folded her arms in front of her.

Oliver didn’t expect felicity to be so logical. Oliver looked at her. “I guess you think you mean less to me than Laurel but the truth is that I do want you. I just didn’t know how much. I wouldn’t let myself see it. I looked at Laurel’s picture everyday on the island. It’s what kept me going sometimes. It was my fantasy of her just like the fantasy of me she had when I got back. I’m not on the island anymore. It’s time to let go of the fantasies. You are real and real is what I want.”

Felicity stared at him for a moment then rushed into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

“For the record, I am on birth control.” Felicity said against his chest. “I know now is not a good time for us to have an accident.”

“You mean there will be a good time for an accident?” Oliver said with a confused look. “I don’t get it.”

Felicity looked up at him. “I mean that if we make this permanent then maybe we can have one or two accidents.”

“Oh.” Oliver said. “We will talk about that later. The milkshakes are melting.”

“Right!” Felicity said. She let go of him and handed him one. “Do you think there is going to be fallout from this?”

“Probably.” Oliver said as he peeked in the bag then reached in for a burger. “I admitted to her that there was someone else. She immediately mentioned you. Did you know you look at me all ‘mooney’?”

“I wasn’t aware I had a special way of looking at you at all but it is hard to think about eating when you are half naked.” Felicity said. “Talk about melting my milkshake.”

Oliver laughed and went to find his shirt.


	5. The Fallout

**The Fallout**

Three months later at a Ted Kord fundraiser for the Starling City Policeman’s Widows and Children Fund. Oliver and Felicity came face to face with Laurel and her father.

“Hello Laurel. Detective Lance.” Oliver extended his hand to laurel’s father. “It’s good to see you.”

“Yeah I bet it is.” Detective Lance ignored the gesture. “I should take you outside for what you did to my daughter. It really doesn’t surprise me after what happened to Sarah.”

Oliver put his hand down. “I’m sorry you feel that way.”

Felicity smiled nervously. She looked over at Laurel who was giving her a nasty look.  

“Who is she, your next victim?” Detective lance asked.

“This is Felicity Smoak, my fiancé.” Oliver said.

Laurel looked shocked. “When did this happen?”

“We haven’t made a formal announcement yet.” Felicity said as she held up her hand for laurel to see. The large pear shaped emerald surrounded by diamonds sparkled.

“Not a diamond?” Laurel said looking at Oliver.

“Somehow an emerald seemed more appropriate.” Oliver smiled at Felicity. “Where is your date, Laurel?”

“I’m her date.” Detective Lance said. “Laurel, you should tell this girl what a smuck he is so she can escape with her heart.”

“I am very sure she already knows.” Laurel said. “Especially since she was the one he was cheating on me with.”

“Oh really?” Detective Lance looked at Oliver. “Nice to know you haven’t changed.”

“Excuse us. I see the police commissioner over there. We should go say ‘hello’.” Oliver guided Felicity away from the detective and his daughter.

“Are you ok? That was rather harsh.” Oliver said.

“I expected worse. Do you think they noticed that my ring is in the shape of a little green arrow?” Felicity asked.

“I doubt they would even make that connection.” Oliver said.

“There is your sister. Is that Roy Harper with her?” Felicity said.

“He is her project. She is trying to reform a ‘bad boy’. It will never work.” Oliver said.

Felicity laughed. “You are a ‘bad boy’. I know better than to try to reform you.”

“That is because you are a very smart and sexy woman.” Oliver whispered in her ear. “I can’t wait to take that dress off of you.”

Felicity felt her cheeks burn. “How long do we have to stay here?”

“Long enough to hand someone a check and listen to a few speeches. I don’t plan on making a night out of this.” Oliver said. “This is the first night off we have had in weeks. I want to spend it with you. “

“Sounds like a good plan.” Felicity smiled as they approached the police commissioner.

Oliver made the introductions and handed him a check. The police commissioner shook his hand and thanked them.

Oliver and Felicity moved off to the table they had been assigned and found Thea and Roy already there. Roy stood like a gentleman when they approached.

Oliver held the chair next to Thea for Felicity then sat next to her to glare at Roy.

“You look great.” Thea said to Felicity. “I wish I had the figure for a dress like that. That designer never makes anything for us skinny girls.”

“Thanks. I like yours too.” Felicity said as she looked at Thea’s red dress. She wasn’t used to wearing designer dresses. The pale green dress was something of a splurge for her.

“I saw you talking to Laurel and her father. How did that go?” Thea asked.

“Not well.” Felicity said. “They are both very angry.”

“Her father is always angry. Don’t let Laurel bother you. She can be a bit bitchy.” Thea said.

Oliver leaned over and whispered. “You’re one to talk Thea. She is still upset about the breakup and we told her about our engagement.“

“Ollie, I know it was a bad break up but it was months ago. You moved on and so should she. I thought she had a thing for Tommy Merlyn.” Thea said.

“So did I.” Oliver said. “Maybe he was busy tonight.”   

They were joined by Walter and Moira at the table. Talk turned to other things including gossip about several of the attendees. 

The night progressed and the speeches were long and boring. As soon as they were over, Oliver and Felicity made their excuses and left. 

They arrived at Felicity’s apartment around eleven. Oliver opened the door with his key and they went inside. Oliver turned on the light and shut the door.

“Thank God that is over.” Oliver said.

“You do that all the time?” Felicity asked as she pulled off her heels. “That was excruciating. I have to go to those when we get married, don’t I?”

“Of course. You will be the wife of the heir to the Queen dynasty. We will have to go to all sorts of terrible things.” Oliver chucked when he saw the face she was making.

He took off his topcoat and draped it over the sofa. He helped her off with her wrap and it joined his coat.

“At least I get to enjoy the sight of you in a tuxedo.” Felicity said.

“Not for long.” Oliver started to undo his bow tie.

“I’ll just watch.” Felicity said swinging her shoes around. “Since I can’t reach my zipper I’ll just wait for you to finish.”

Oliver laughed. “Turn around. I’ll unzip it.”

She stood up and turned around. He kissed her bare shoulder and slowly unzipped the dress.

He turned her around and kissed her. She lifted her arms to put them around his neck and the dress fell to the floor. He looked down after they broke the kiss and smiled.

She helped him open his shirt and he pulled off the jacket and dropped it on the floor. His shirt followed as she took off his belt and unzipped his pants. He kicked free of his pants and picked her up carried her to the bed.

Oliver dropped her on the bed and picked up the ‘hello kitty’ night shirt lying on the bed and threw it on the floor.

“Hey!” Felicity laughed as she watched it float to the floor.

Oliver laughed as he took off his shorts. He knelt on the bed pulled off her panties. He threw them on the floor.

Felicity pulled him down on top of her and kissed him. She ran her hands through his hair and down his back.

Oliver’s hands caressed her breast as he continued to kiss her. He put his other hand behind her head.

Felicity parted her lips. Their tongues danced a familiar passionate dance. She moaned as he moved over her.

Felicity ran her hand down his chest and took hold of his penis. She stroked him until he moaned.

Oliver put his hand between her legs and rubbed her clit with his thumb until she started to move under him.

Felicity pushed his hand away and wrapped her legs around his hips.

Oliver took the hint and entered her thrusting deep making her gasp.  

They kept the pace slow at first then quickened it as they let the passion carry them away. They were gasping and moaning with each thrust.  

Felicity could feel she was about to orgasm. She grabbed his buttocks forcing him to go deep inside her. She moaned as she was about to reach her climax. Oliver thrusted deep and hard. He could feel his control starting to slip. Felicity cried out as she lost control. Oliver came with a growl.

He rolled over on his back. It took a moment to catch his breath. He looked over at felicity. She was still panting. “You are always remarkable.”

“I try.” Felicity laughed. She turned on her side to face him.

“I’m sorry about what happened tonight.” Oliver said. “Laurel was just upset.”

“It’s all right. Do you have any regrets?” Felicity asked. “Do you ever wish you had chosen Laurel instead of me?”

“No. I made the right choice. I have no regrets and we have no secrets.” Oliver said.

Felicity ran her hand along his chest. She knew the story of each one of the scars she ran her hand over. He had told her everything that had happened on the island. She snuggled close to him.

“No secrets at all.” Felicity said sleepily as Oliver pulled her even closer.   

 


End file.
